Of Dragons and Dreams
by Lostwhisperer
Summary: "Father always told that when I was still a baby, my mother had tried to steal me away to Ylisse. But she had failed. My name is Robin. This is the story of my life in Plegia and of how I am the heart of Grima." Rated T for blood and violence in later chapters. On Hiatus, there is just to much going on in my life right now. But rest assured I will pick this up again.
1. Prologue: Dark Delusion

Of Dragons and Dreams

Prologue: Dark Delusion

* * *

The metallic smell of blood hung in the air. The floor of the grand hall was covered with the red fluid and the bodies of the fallen. Man, woman and beast alike all dead. I wrinkled my nose at the sharp scent. It was disgusting.

I watched Father standing triumphant a smirk on his narrow face. He had told me to stay out of the fray, he didn't want injured before the resurrection. My mount, a black pegasus by the name of Branwyn, snorted in discontent.

Someone else was here.

I turned in time to see a man with dark blue hair run into the room. Why was he here? How was he not killed?

"I will not let you do this!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and pulled a glowing sword from its sheath.

Father's smirk faded replaced by a grimace, "Foolish boy, just give up. I will perform the resurrection and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

The man's eyes narrowed as he charged forward at Father. I wanted to charge to protect him but neither I nor Branwyn could move. We were frozen in place.

The man lunged at Father swinging the sword but Father was too quick and side stepped. The man swung again this time slashing Father cross his chest. Even from where I was, hidden in the shadows in the corner of the room, I could hear the metal of his armor rip.

Father clutched the dark tome tighter and sent out a burst of dark energy at the man. But to no avail. The man was unaffected.

The man picked up his sword and stabbed Father through his armor. Even without being near them I could tell Father was killed in that instant.

I was horrified and angry at the same time. I could feel the tears running down my face. No. No. No. This man had to pay.

Without a command Branwyn galloped forward her hooves making loud clicks on the marble floor but the man ignored us too caught up in his cheer of victory to his shoulders. Foolish.

I halted the pegisus behind the man my steel lance in my hand.

"Goodbye."

I thrust the lance forward and through his neck. His words cut off by the metal. I could hear him gag on his own blood. A pleasant sound.

He pulled the lance with him as he fell in a crumpled heap. I smirked through the tears at his body.

"I won." I whispered. Father was right all along.

"No. You haven't."

His voice. How?

I felt pain in my stomach. Right where the sword pierced me. The sword glowed brighter and the pain spread to every part of my body as I fell from my steed.

"Goodbye monster."

I couldn't breathe; the pain in my chest was too great.

* * *

I sat straight up in my bed. My nightgown and long hair stuck to my body with sweat. I took a deep breath relishing the feeling of cool air. I flung the covers off of me and pulled a small leather bound book from under my pillow. I had to write this down.


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth of a Dragon

Of Dragons and Dreams

Chapter 1: Rebirth of a Dragon

Hello fellow Fanfiction readers and writers. Welcome to chapter one of 'Of Dragons and Dreams" Title still in the works, maybe. I still don't own Fire Emblem. If I did ya'll would probably not love it as much or at all.

* * *

_This is my story; Father thinks it is a good idea to write this as a way to become balanced. Since you are reading this there are a few things you should know about me._

_My name is Robin. My father is a man named Validar. _

_At the time of writing this I have seen nineteen years._

_I am Plegian. _

_I possess the Heart of Grima; I am a Fellblood. _

I ran my pale fingers over the curving letters. The first page in the leather bound book I had been keeping for months. I had written more in it but it had become somewhat of a habit for me to re-read the first page. I flipped through the ageing pages to the next blank one. I had to write down this dream it was the fifth time I had had it in the past fortnight.

I wrote down the dream in every detail I could remember. Sometime during the daze of writing I had changed into my day clothes, a simple dark grey dress.

"Ack!" I yelped at the loud knock on the wooden door to my bed chamber. I stood up quickly, knocking the chair to the ground with a clatter as the door swung open.

Standing in the doorway was a tall man his narrow face carved into a permanent scowl.

"F-Father?!" I stuttered already pale face blanching. I was late for my lessons. That was the only time –other than my religious lessons- my Father ever saw me, any other time it was a servant.

"You are late again, Robin. This is not acceptable," his dark brown eyes narrowed in annoyance at his only child's tardiness.

I bowed my head, long off-white hair; the same shade of newly ageing pages in a book, swaying, "Sorry Father, please forgive me. I will go to my lessons right away."

True to my word, I grabbed my bag made of soft Chon'sin fabric, ran to the door and almost into Father.

"Don't be late tomorrow, Robin," Father hissed in his dark voice before he strode away down the long grey hallway.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I gripped the bag lightly and walked towards the stairwell. My classroom, as Dante called it, was really just and unused wing of the library.

I reached the stairwell and my footsteps echoed on the stone walls, as I spiraled down to the lower floor. In front of the lower entrance to the stairwell were the carved oak doors that lead into the library.

The heavy doors opened with loud creaks, I squeezed my eyes shut at the sharp sound.

"Good morn' Lady Robin,"

I opened my eyes to see the old sage, Dante.

Dante was sitting at the table in the west side of the library a thick book in front of him and his large round glasses shining.

"I'm sorry for being late, Dante," I breathed as I took a seat next to my teacher I had pulled the large book to me and opened it to the middle staring at the words, "I lost track of time,"

I looked up quickly at the hearty chuckle from the old man, "Why that's alright milady, when you as old as me time really doesn't matter anymore," he said around another laugh.

"Now let's get starting with our morning lessons."

* * *

I could still see the dream in vivid color, but sight was not the only sense. I could still hear it. The sound of the sword striking thin armor. The blue haired man's call of victory before he choked on his own blood. I could feel the warm tears on my cheeks and the empty pain in my chest. The smell of blood still filled my nose; I could even taste the metallic tang of it.

* * *

"Robin! Are you listening to me?!"

I was rocked from my doze by Aversa's loud voice. "Huh? Oh yes Aversa,"

The rocking emotions from the dream settled leaving my mind sluggish, not a good thing when training with Aversa.

"Then charge at me!" Aversa growled from the back of her black pegasus, Janus. They hovered only few feet from the ground and over twice that distance from me.

I nodded and readjusted my grip on the leather reigns of my own black pegasus. In my other hand I raised the iron lance. I gave my steed, Branwyn, a light kick on her sides. And she leapt forward black wings flapping even though they did not aid in flight.

We neared Aversa in a few seconds and I thrust the lance at her. The next second I was behind her and missing my lance. I turned Branwyn but Aversa kept her back to me, the iron weapon on the ground.

I glanced at the lance then back to my riding as well as fighting instructor's back.

"Robin?" her voice was cold.

"Yes Aversa?" I was prepared to kick Branwyn into a flying-gallop.

"Use a tome next time, your skill in magic is high. You only use a lance against an enemy with less armor, like a mage. You know this." She turned Janus toward me so I could see her tan face that was covered in purple swirls.

"Sorry, Aversa" I was doing a lot of apologizing today, but only to Father and my teachers. They were the only ones Father told me to respect.

Aversa let out a stressed sigh, "Let's continue."

I had picked out an Elwind tome, wind magic was strong against airborne units, from the saddle bag and was about to flip it open when I felt Branwyn stiffen under me.

"What is it, girl?" I asked the pegasus. She snorted and I glanced up at Aversa, she was focused on something in the sky.

A wyvern lord was circling above the training grounds of Father's estate. He was marked with Plegian red. He landed a few yards away and dismounted the grey dragon. Aversa looked down from Janus's back at him.

"Aversa! King Gangrel requests your assistance immediately!" He told her with a salute.

The king? I knew that Aversa was Gangrel's right hand and one of his most trusted advisor but he rarely called for her other than in an a time of emergency.

Aversa's lips curled up to a sly smile. "Alright, Robin I will be leaving now." That was the last thing she said be for kicking her pegasus and waiting before charging off with the wyvern lord. I watched them fly off till they disappeared.

I furrowed my brow in confusion and commanded Branwyn to land. I felt her dip and land on the hard ground. I slid from the saddle so I could collect the fallen weapon. Once I had retrieved the lance I looked over my shoulder at the pegasus.

"Come Branwyn."

She snorted but obeyed and followed me back to the stable. Her stall was the first one and across form where the weapons where stored. I cast a glare at the winged horse and she went into the stall and waited as I replaced the lance and tome.

I walked into her stall and removed the mount armor. As I removed the saddle she let out a long sigh.

"Oh shush it is not that heavy you flying mule," I told her and she held her nose high. Stupid winged beast.

I set the armor on the rack where it was kept and finished her care routine by bushing her and giving her fresh food and water. This was no job for a lady of my standard. This was work for a stable hand. Curse Aversa for saying that I had to form a bond with Branwyn like this.

I closed and locked the stable door. Branwyn stuck her head out. I rubbed her head and kissed her nose. "Stupid flying mule…why do I love you?"

She snorted before turning to enjoy her meal.

I left her to be and so I could change out of my sweaty dark rider uniform.

* * *

I was back in the library with Dante for my afternoon lessons.

"Lady Robin, what are the names of the members of Ylisse's royal family?" Dante asked in his wheezing voice.

I sighed, I hated that country and everyone in it. "The eldest, the Exalt, is named Emmeryn. Her younger brother is Chrom and their little sister is Lissa."

"Very good, what are Ylisse's principles?" Another question about them. The hypocrites. Damn them to hell.

"They preach peace but do they follow that. No. They attack us constantly and kill the peasants. I hate them. All of those no good Ylissens," anger coursed through my veins, but a sudden wave of calm stopped that. Dante always knew what was going on, perhaps he would know what happened to Aversa,

"Dante, do you know why that Wyvern Lord came for Aversa? I am sure that news has spread by now."

No response.

I looked up from the book to see Dante staring at me. His thick white eyebrows furrowed.

"I do not know milady, I do apologize."

The rest of the lesson passed slowly, my mind wondering. What would be so important that the king needed Aversa?

* * *

The last of today's lessons ended. Except for religion. Father's class.

His classroom was an old part of an old worship hall, now fallen into disrepair. Father was pacing in front of me. He mas muttering something in an old language one I could not decipher. But I knew the words by heart, it was Grima's Prayer.

Once he was done speaking, I bowed my head, shut my eyes and recited the prayer as well. Then I repeated it in our modern language. I could feel my mark on the back of my hand burn. I was making a connection.

I opened my eyes and the dark room was no longer there. It was replaced by a pitch black world. A figure surrounded by purple light stood out. I was no longer in control of my body and my arm rose on its own accord. I reached out and touched the figure. The world pitched forward.

I was snapped out of the black world and found myself on the floor of the worship hall. I was racked with coughs and blood splattered the ground. The back of my right hand stung where the mark was.

Once my fit was over I took a deep breath trying to steady myself. I felt something on my shoulder and jumped.

"Robin. What was that?" Father asked. He was not at all happy with my failure to bring back the Fell Dragon.

I sat back and the blood from my lips with the sleeve of my dress. My chest hurt, the same empty feeling from my dream, "I'm sorry, Father. I was scared. It was dark and there was dark figure and purple light."

I looked up at him his eyes were shocked at first but it was gone soon after replaced by their usual disappointment.

"Go find a healer, you're covered in blood. You are the only heart of Grima to be born so you can't risk killing yourself. Now go."

I stood up and swayed, "Yes, Father."

I slowly made my way over to the doors that lead to the main hall way of the manor. I had never been this weak after his lessons and I had never seen that figure before. Was I making progress?

I leaned on the wooden door and it swung open with my weight, nearly sending me toppling to the ground.

I made my way, albeit slowly, to the servant chambers where the healers lived. I was about to found the corner when voices caught my ears. I leaned on the stone wall to keep myself from falling.

"Did you hear?"

"No. What?"

"A Wyvern Lord came to the estate today. He was looking for Aversa. Yillse invaded us."

What? Plegia had been invaded? The attack must have been great enough for the king to want investigate it.

Pain shot though my head, the pain sharp as a dagger. My vision turned black, not the same darkness from when I tried to bring Grima back, but inky blackness all the same. The world fell from under me and I fell with it.

* * *

There we go, that was chapter one. I plan on making this a long-ish story. So I would like critics to tell me how to improve it. So I leave that to you reviewers. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Disgrace

Of Dragons and Dreams

Chapter 2: Disgrace

First of I want to apologize for this chapter being late, it was supposed to be up a while ago. But things got really stressful lately. First, there were my school exams. Sarcastic yay. Then a couple days after them my best friend of four years had to go into surgery to remove a lymph node from her neck. Turns out that it was a tumor. She has lymphoma. So that has taken a toll on me, I have been worrying myself over her. But she, ever the emotionless rock, yelled at me for crying about it. So ya. Still sorry about this being late. Also I don't own Fire Emblem.

Also reviewers, I am going to start to ask questions at the end of each chapter. For you to think about and well that's the only reason. Other than to prove I'm not as crazy as I think I am. There are probably crazier people out there.

Any way on with the show!

* * *

I woke to pale candle light and the stone ceiling swirling, I stared at it in a daze till it finial stopped moving. I felt something cool and damp on my forehead. I reached up to move it but I felt a warm hand wrap around mine. I looked over to see a woman with a warm smile.

"Clarita?" I mumbled recognizing the woman.

She shushed me and removed the thing from my forehead, it was a cloth.

"How are you feeling, Robin?"

I sat up and another wave of dizziness swept over me, but I managed to stay sitting, "I've been better," I didn't need to ask where I was. It was Clartia's room, small like all of the servant chambers but Clartia had managed to make it homey.

Clarita was looking at me intently with her pale blue eyes her brown hair falling from its bun. She sighed and rose from the bed; I felt it shift with a creak. I looked down at my right hand, it was bound in linen. What had happen to it?

"Your hand was bleeding, milady. You are free to go now, just take it easy for the rest of the day."

I nodded, "Thank you, Clarita," I was glad that Clarita was the one to help me. She was the closest thing to a mother I had. I could confide almost anything in her. "Clarita? Are the rumors true? The ones about Ylisse invading us?"

She blinked and shook head, "Don't worry yourself Lady Robin, that's just what they are rumors. You needn't concern about trivial matters."

I furrowed my brow, "But Clarita, as a noble it is my duty to know what is happening in the kingdom,"

Clarita placed a hand on my shoulder, "And it is my duty to keep you safe milady. Remember I am a Valkyrie not a Cleric. That is why I was first hired here."

I sighed, if Clarita knew anything she wasn't going to tell me.

"Don't look so glum, milady, I only worry about you. You are like the daughter I never had. Now go have your dinner and get some rest."

"Yes, Clarita." I pushed myself to my feet, without a wave of dizziness. I made my way over to the door but Clarita beat me to it.

She held open the door for me. I moved silently a past her and into the hall. I heard the door shut with a click and made my way back up to the main area of the mansion. I could feel my stomach growl; I hadn't noticed how hungry I was.

I walked along the main hall the brilliant red tapestries hung on the walls, on them was the symbol of the Grimleal, The Fell Dragon Grima. I looked up at the elegantly woven tapestry and frowned. Once again I had failed Father and the rest of Plegia.

I grimaced and turned away from the tapestry, I had seen that figure when I was trying to resurrect Grima. Was that the Fell Dragon? I shook my head; I was too tired and hungry to be thinking of that.

I walked to the dining hall and took my seat to the left of the head of the table. That was Father's seat. Even if he never joined me for meals.

A servant set a plate down in front of me with a 'clink'. The thick smell of well-cooked and well spiced lamb reached my nose along with the earthy smell of vegetables. I picked up my fork and knife and cut into the tender meat. I ate the savory meal in peace.

Once I was done, I stood up and left the dining hall and headed to my room. I opened the door and closed it leaning against the wood. I was dizzy again. I took a deep breath and walked over to my bed and clasped on it. I was too tired to change out of my dress and into my nightgown. I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up with pale morning light across my bed. I sat up on my sheets and rubbed my temples. It only dawn and I was already feeling like this. Great.

I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe. I changed from my grey dress and into a black one. I left the grey dress crumpled on the ground; a servant would be around to pick it up. I reached down to get my bag and paused seeing the cloth that was wrapped around my hand now stained with dark red blood. I pulled it off and looked at the back mark on my hand. There was no trace of blood or would around it. I shrugged it off and grabbed my bag then started toward the library. Once I was there I slid into my seat next to Dante.

"Good morn', Lady Robin. I heard about what happened to you yesterday, are you alright?" Dante asked adjusting his thick round glasses.

I nodded my head, "I'm feeling fine, Dante."

"That's good, Oh and Aversa is not back, so your lessons with her will be canceled till farther notice."

I blinked, Aversa still wasn't back? So were the rumors true? Or were they something worse.

"Any how let us continue our lesson from yesterday, so we are still talking about Ylisse. Today we are going over religion. The Ylissens worship the Divine Dragon Naga."

I tuned him out. I knew who the Ylissen rats worshiped, and I didn't want to listen to anything else about them.

After Dante's lesson I changed into my almost skin tight Dark Flier uniform and escaped to the stables. Branwyn had her head poking out of her stall and was looking at me. When I approached her she snorted and backed up.

"Stupid beast," I muttered under my breath and retrieved a light weight saddle and bridle from the tack room.

I returned to Branwyn and put the tack on her. She snorted and stomped a hoof in confusion.

I rubbed her neck in attempt to calm her down, "Aversa still isn't here, Branwyn. So no lessons today or for a while that is. But you know what Aversa said when you first got here. I have to ride you every day, strengthen our bond and all that."

I led the pegasus outside and climbed on to her back. I kicked her into a trot and leaned slightly forward, the not verbal command for her to stay on the ground. She let out an annoyed huff and I patted her shoulder.

I let her walk where she wanted to, for the greater part of the ride anyway. She shook her mane; I kept it longer than the average length for a pegasus. She looked at me over her shoulder and then started home.

Once we reached the estate I dismounted her and told her to fallow after me. I placed her in her stall and did her care routine. I rubbed her head as I walked past her. I returned to the mansion, and went up to my room. The rest of the day past in a dull haze.

When the time came for Father's lessons I took a breath to steady myself. I resisted the words of the prayer. But this times no wave of dizziness and no mysterious figure. I opened my eyes. I could feel Father's eyes burning into my back. My eyes stung with tears, I was angry with myself for failing after a mild success yesterday.

"Leave Robin, we aren't going to make any progress today," he in an even tone. I could tell he was frustrated.

I bobbed my head to him, and left the room angry tears rolling down my cheeks. I brushed them off. I walked along the halls, then went and enjoyed a silent dinner. After that I retired to my room.

* * *

That routine happened for over a fortnight.

I was in my afternoon lesson with Dante. I was paying him attention this time he was talking about the rise of Plegia. The time not long after Grima was alive for the first time. The wooden door the library swung open.

A Wyvern Lord, a different one from the one who retrieved Aversa, he looked around the room in a panic before spotting Dante and me.

He ran over to us and leaned over to Dante and whispered something to him before rushing off. Dante's face seemed to pale.

"Dante, what was that about?" I asked furrowing my brow.

Dante cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes. "Lady Robin, the attacks will never reach here but Ylisse had declared war on Plegia."

* * *

So that was chapter two. Once again I am sorry about it taking so long to update.

Please suggest a better title for the story. I hate 'Of Dragons and Dreams'. Please.

Now question time!

Who is your favorite character(s) in the Fire Emblem Series?

My favorites are Henry (Awakaning) I love Henry so much, I think he is hilarious and plus his compliment 'you're as cute as a dead puppy' is one of the sweetest thing a guy has said to me. As you can tell I have no romantic life.

I also love Erk (Rekka no Ken). I like his personality.

Then there is Zihark (Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn) No real reason here I just love him for no reason.


End file.
